In the related art, as a decorative sheet having various designs, a laminated sheet utilizing an uneven surface on a transparent substrate is known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a decorative material in which a transparent substrate having a fine uneven portion on an upper surface, a colored transparent layer, and a black layer are laminated in this order, in order to obtain a vivid colored pattern using jet black as a background.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses decorative printed matter including a light transmissive resin substrate on which an uneven pattern having grooves was formed and an ink film covering the uneven pattern in order to obtain an excellent visibility of a pattern and obtain an appropriate metallic feeling. Then, it is disclosed that particles of a black pigment contained in the ink film become in a state of being densely arranged along the grooves, whereby a desired light reflecting surface is formed.
Patent Document 3 discloses a decorative sheet in which a transparent substrate, a printed layer that is formed on a portion of a back surface of the transparent substrate and has a thickness of equal to or more than 20 μm, and a colored print layer are laminated in order to make a pattern appear stereoscopically, in which the colored printed layer is formed by coating the printed layer with a colored ink containing a solvent having a low solubility.